


Send me through hell, so i can become a soldier and help you.

by OkamiHeart



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst train is c o m I n g, Animal to animal harm, Aotaki is my new son, Blood and Gore, Corpses, Ew, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Description, Harm to Animals, Im working on gore here ok?, Just magic, Lmao who wants angst, Magic, No Smut, Other, Please help my chil, Talking Animals, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, but I got invested again, fucking scarlet, this is going to be bad lmao, time to loose motivation soon lmao, tou bitch, uhh, yes his mask was inspired by dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiHeart/pseuds/OkamiHeart
Summary: Aotaki didn’t know what was happening.It was weird, like, super weird. He wasn’t supposed to be like this.What was happening?
Relationships: Pairing not decided - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I made this

Aotaki ran.

  
  


Ran ran ran. He did one of the best things he could, running, second only to killing.

_ “Get away get away run run run” _ where his thoughts. They overwhelmed him. He wanted them to stop, to become the mindless monster he should have been, but no.

Aotaki, or SCP-A01k1. He didn’t know which was real. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be with his alphas,  _ protect the alphas or get punished- _

He remembered when he woke up, as he called it.

Aotaki was pretty sure he was walking with Linda, to his..cell? Room? When lights started flashing, alarms blaring and  _ he didn’t like noise noise was bad bad bad noise meant hurt- _ and suddenly, he was there. Wasn’t he being hunted down? He was caught, right?

Anyway,, Aotaki freaked out, running. He ran and ran and ran, away from the  _ noise  _ and  _ pain, because scarlet would blast noise and flicker the lights when carving it into his ski- _

So, now he was here, running down white halls. The smells and noises where too much and he wanted to wait wait wait for alphas and protect them from the pain, but he couldn’t. Couldnt couldnt couldnt because his mind was screaming at him to run and  _ danger not alpha danger dANGER-  _ and everything was still fuzzy.

Sometimes he would think he saw something that wasn’t there, or remember doing something but at the exact same time he.. wasn’t, because that’s  _ not him controlling his motions _ but he was so confused, why was he here  _ get out out out out! _

There was a wall. It shouldn’t be here,  _ go grab the supplies and help  _ no no, he shook his head. Don’t listen to them, just run. If you run, nothing can hurt yo-

He smashed through the wall. Why was he that strong?? He was supposed to die if he did that, not feel like he stretched a bit to much  _ and wasn’t that wall metal what the fuck _ ,  _ how did he break through a metal wall _ , and ran. There was light light light, and lots of green, and it made the urge to cry and curl into a ball almost unbearable, but he could handle if it meant his thoughts stopped, they hurt and weren’t supposed to be there but they where and it’s weird weird weird.

Aotaki hissed, smells of animals and the  _ danger danger alpha? Danger _ filling his nose, along with the nature and it was so overwhelming he wanted to freeze, get away  _ anything please it hurts- _

Sure, it hurt, but he could get away from the danger. So, Aotaki powered through, running running and running.

What felt like days, though was probably only a few hours, later, Aotaki clasped, falling to the ground in a ball, whining, before passing out.

Maybe… he could stay here forever. Didn’t they make him like that? It felt weird, and strange, but he was so exhausted he just wanted sleep sleep sleep.

Blackness crept into his vision, horrible screams fiilling his ears as he slept.

  
  


**———————————————**

(Yes, I took this from amino. If the link doesn’t work tell me.)

Level 4 personnel and higher are allowed to view this document.

Validating Credintials

Validation complete. Welcome, [Redacted]

∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆ :sparkle: :warning: :sparkle: ¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆

SCP Basic information

Name/Number:

SCP-A01k1 / "Aotaki"

Speech Pattern:

-Original speech pattern from  **[Redacted]** was screeches, clicks, and trills. Cooing was made for happiness or comfort, and aggressiveness was expressed by screeches and snarls. Added vocal cords of a [ **Redacted]** for human speech.

Anomalous Traits:

-Strong enough to smash through metal easily. Doesn’t need to breath for multiple hours. Able to take high pressure. Speed reaches that of over 100 MPH. Regenerative abilities that are scarily fast. For how this was done, please see  **[Redacted]**

Age:

-[Unkown]

Sex:

-None

∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆ :sparkle: :warning: :sparkle: ¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆

SCP Appearance

First appearance:

-First appeared running near the forest, when found had multiple scratches in skin that looked to be inflicted by another of its species. Was wearing mask. When mask was almost removed, [Redacted] was slashed in the eye, causing them to be useless.

Looks

-Tall, thin, long. About 9,3 in height. 17,9 feet long. Snake like, with only two legs that let it have a aerodynamic stance, letting it run faster. Wears a mask with a smile face, and never lets anyone take it off. One time when [Redacted] got close enough to pull it off, they where mauled to death. Fur mane is a light blue, with rest of fur being a dark blue.

Personality:

-[Redacted]

∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆ :sparkle: :warning: :sparkle: ¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆

History

Backstory:

- **[Redacted]**

Researchers or D-class Personnel:

-Helps with researchers, though generally used to help contain other SCP’s. Tests with D-class personnel have been unresponsive unless mask is tried to be touched, which they will then get severely injured or killed.

Object Class:

-thaumiel 

\/∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆ :sparkle: :warning: :sparkle: ¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆\/

Credit goes to Bellamere Stormage

Log Terminated

**—————————**

  
  



	2. Slaughter house

**GORE WARNING**

_  
“Oh, your such a fun toy! Still fighting.. its amazing! Even after all this time..” _

_ The knife - where had she got that from? - pushed against his throat, causing it to bleed lightly. Aotaki snarled in pain, tensing. This...thing, was insane. _

_ “What? Don’t want to play? That’s sad, I guess I’ll just have to force you!” _

_ The binds tightened, Aotaki hissing in pain. A knife was suddenly against his stomach. _

_ Slowly, it started cutting in the words “P l a y”, not like Aotaki knew. He was too busy screeching, and trying to run run run from the pain danger danger danger- _

Aotaki’s head shot up, as he gasped for air. The feeling of phantom cuts where on his stomach, which he checked, only to see nothing. Odd. Why wasn’t there anything there? There was supposed to be, right?- oh wait. Regeneration. He had that, right?

He never wanted to meet...that thing, again. They where scary and screamed danger.. but, he could have fought back, right??

Getting up, from the little pile of leaves he had fell asleep in, there was noise. He had no idea how he heard this, not having ears and all. Wait, he’s a lizard he still has ears. 

Any, back to the noise. From the shadows, a small...version of him, but with eyelashes, so female, appeared. There eyes where a piercing green, coat of fur dark enough to blend in. The only differences where she had four legs, and her tail was short and fluffy.

  
  


“Hi there!” She chirped. It wasn’t human language, no no no, it was series of chirps and barks.

“Uh…..” he shook his head at the sound that came from his mouth. The female, though, narrowed her eyes, previous happy posture looking ready to attack.

“Oh.. it’s you…” the female backed away, slowly, as if he was a predator. What? He was a measly toy, not even beta level, so w-

Aotaki then took in his smell. Yup, still the same, but.. weirder. Like it twisted and changed, trying to become something stronger.

This still didn’t explain what the female was doing, though, and made Aotaki tilt his head, worry etched on his face. “W-what?” Was all he managed, before hissing in pain because  _ damn that hurt _ .

The small females eyes widened, muscles tensing, before she leapt. Aotaki knew he could have stopped her, he wanted to, but forced himself not to. What if she got hurt? If she did, that would be bad.

The female snarled. “What?! Do you not remember burning our village?!?! Slaughtering our pack, for no reason?!?!?” She screeched, snarling. Claws raised, as if she was about to attack him. He tensed, as if about to attack back, causing her to snarl loudly, before Aotaki forced himself to relax. He deserved it. She deserved to do this.  _ After all, he hurt them- _

_ The male stood infront of a village. There where huts, made from stone and carved beautifully. Flowers where planted everywhere, gardens blooming, as the sun shined and smiled on them all. It was fake reassurance. _

_ Many raptor like beasts moved around, bustling to help or do what rhey needed. None of the, noticed the male, standing in the village, looking around slowly. _

_ If they spotted him, they would have thought he was just a newcomer. They weren’t rare, and left Aotaki be. Mistake. _

_ Nightfall came, winds picking up slightly. Perfect. _

  
  


_ The masked creature walked slowly through town, holding something in its mouth. A torch. That was alight. _

_ He looked at the hay pile in front of him, before lighting it on fire. This place was dry, in his favor. If it didn’t work, he would slaughter everyone. _

_ Who knew a smiley mask could be so menacing. _

_ The reaction was fast, raptor-like animals running around, shouting to get water and put the fire out. _

_ Aotaki watched, no emotions showing. Until… _

_ “Hey! Pup!” A dark red raptor walked up to him. They had short front and back legs, and where just tiny in general. _

_ The masked one tilted there head, no noises or emotions showing, unnerving the older one. _

_ “Did cha see the one responsible for this?” Aotaki tilted his head, just a bit too much. “Uh...pup, what’s wr-“ there was a heart wrenching scream. _

_ Aotaki ripped the males throat, back legs slamming up, tail letting him balance as he slaughtered the older mercilessly. It was suddenly silent as the creature dropped dead, Aotaki just standing there, neon blue blood spilled around his lips. _

_ The place was painted neon blue, showing a murdered creature. _

_ All sorts of others looked on in fear. That was a soldier, a well trained one at that, that was murdered in seconds. _

_ The slaughter house began when the one responsible looked at them, and showed teeth that where much to sharp. _

_ Fire licked his fur, as Aotaki killed and killed and killed. Rip out there throat, break there spinal cord, rip off there limbs slowly, even burning them to a crisp. _

_ He was successful that mission, earning a pat on the head. He was happy about that, his blank mind becoming uneasy at the emotion. It was weird. He stomped it out, never letting it show. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh here’s a link to what Aotaki looks like: https://youtu.be/oNisxTVmSmU (It was like 1 am I was tired)
> 
> Also,
> 
> GORE WARNING!
> 
> GORE WARNING!
> 
> DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORE!!!!!!


End file.
